Before the Storm
by ScarletCullen
Summary: well i was always interested in Lord Voldemorts past and history they go into some detail in the book. But i feel like going back even too his parents history of their time and what had happened there. hope you enjoy. lots of love!


The house its self was a very stunning house an old Victorian house with vines surrounding the building. Gardens where the envy of any woman who was living in Little Hangleton there were many flowers. Daisy's posies and violets magnolias .roses of all colors. Along with dazzling bushes and trees that were stories high. The path way was made of brick and stone that lead up too the house from the silver metal gates. There were two light posts that were outside of the massive gate that didn't let strangers in. the other houses were in no comparison to this one. They were just little one story flats that didn't have room for more than 3 or 2 people at least.

Now the family who owned this was Mr and Mrs Riddle or uniformly known as Thomas and Mary Riddle. The Riddles where owned half of the valley that little Hangleton was found in. Thomas Riddle was the most recognized person in the valley. The two of them weren't happy but they weren't unhappy either, just there dealing with their problems in their own ways. Thomas and Mary sat at their long dining room table drinking glasses of white whine in pure crystal glasses. They were looking into each others eyes with the feeling of longing and love. Mary smiled at Thomas and this surprised him it was a long time since he'd seen her smile.

"What is it?" He asked her while taking a long sip from his glass than putting it back down on the mohgany table.

"O it's nothing that I'm not sure of or anything," she says smiling looking at the pearl dinging wear. Carving the steak she smiled and put one small bite in her mouth.

"Will you tell me since I've never seen you this happy since I bought you the Monet painting," he begged putting down his knife.

"Well you know how we don't have someone to pass down our name too when were gone?" she smiled while folding her napkin and putting it down on her nice long dress. This made him even more curious.

"Yes I know this house is very empty," looking into her eyes he sees a little sparkle.

"Well were having a child," responding he now sees a lot of shine and glitter in her eyes that he'd never seen before. _what was this was it happiness or sadness or is she confused? What does she want me to do about it?_

"We should throw a party for this since it is a major event in our lives" he responded in a monotone. She nodded and gathered the plates getting them ready for their maid too take into the kitchen to wash. _Was he happy or was he sad? This isn't how I thought he would react at all I mean I hoped he'd say something other than party._ This one even changed the course of their lives for some time to come. The party was set for sometime in December so it could be a winter theme. The snow was falling gently on the ground. The house was sparking more than ever and the main dining room was filled with people in ravish dresses and clothes. Men wearing silk top hats and nice tuxedos along with women in fluffy dresses and nice shoes. There were piles of presents stacked up along the stain glass window in the dining room.

Mary sat on the sofa while her friends chatted with her about the news of the baby. At this time she was nine months pregnant with a baby boy. This was good luck for Thomas since the boys name would be his and he'd have what he'd always wanted. She smiled lightly as her friends patted her belly along with putting there ears on it. No one could tell that she was unhappy with what was going on since after the baby was born Thomas would do nothing. She would be left alone with the little one taking care while he would be out socializing with women. Forgotten like the roses he had promised her on their wedding anniversary.

She yawned.

"Tired Mary?" asked her good friend Bethany who sat too the right of her on the sofa.

"Yes very, I think I am going to go to bed now," she sighed and stood up "Have you seen Thomas?"

Bethany itched her hair under her small hat while she sighed "last I saw he was in the kitchen with his friends smoking cigars." Mary nodded and headed into the kitchen she heard Thomas and his friends laughing the room was filled with smoke.

"I'm going to bed you may continue your fun," she sighed he laughed his snobbish laugh and looked up at her.

"go to bed you stupid women." She looked at him with a look of shock and awe. "…I will go to bed" she said as she hurried up the stairs. His behavior in the kitchen was why they were one of the most hated family's in Little Hangleton. Every other family didn't have the money or the wealth they also weren't as snobbish as the Riddles where. Friends of the Riddles who were making appearances at the party were from out of town or just a few villages away. Mary lay in their fine bed that had linen silk sheets. A bed spread made of the finest fabric pillow cases made of the nicest cotton. She looked up at the four posters that surrounded it. _How could he say such a thing ' you stupid woman'. I know how much this baby means too him. Mmmhph I am too good for this._ Her thoughts continue to slur as she closed her eyes for bed.

A while later Thomas came up the stairs drunk as a dog. He threw him self in his nice suit down on the bed. Mary woke up and looked over at him disgusted.

"I'm leaving the room," she said he looked at her disipointed.

"Where are you going women?" he questioned while sitting up to remove his tie.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom since I just seem and feel like a guest" she glared. Her hands grabbed around her pink pillow case as she held up one side of her night gown.

"That's right you're the guest of this house, our son and I are the only perminate members" he said laughing. She felt this was the truth since it was how she felt. Mary picked up her night gown a little more and headed down too the guest chambers which were on the first floor. This room wasn't too bad either since it was a smaller version of the main bedroom. Slamming the door behind her she locked it just in case something was going to happen. Upstairs Thomas just fell asleep in the bed with no shame for what he said too her. Crying her eyes out she fell asleep.

The next day there was more snow on the ground but Thomas promised a nice walk for the two of them. Mary got dressed in the bedroom while he was still sleeping and left the house knowing he would break their promise. Thomas woke up a while later while he looked out the window._ That woman's back again why do I know her face why is she so firmillar? _For a few days with out Mary's knowledge Thomas had been eyeing a young women. The women would come and stare up at Thomas from the window. He had been staring back at her with a smile every now and again. He smiled at her this time with his famous smile that won over Mary's heart back when they were dating. This woman seemed new too the neighborhood. He heard the door open and went downstairs to see Mary standing looking as round as a ball.

"Where have you been?" he smirked

"I was on the walk that you promised" she glared at him while he eyed her down.

"That's nice I've been waiting here for my breakfast for an hour and a half. Why didn't you leave a note?" he grimaced

"I did leave a note and left It on your bedroom table"

Storming he went up stairs with his foot steps sounding like thunder he came back down a few seconds later.

"this is a note? ' Thomas I went walking?" she nodded and left the room to go too her study. Her study was on the third floor with a fire place and nice long book cases. She sat at the sofa in the room made of leather and took out a book and began too read. All of a sudden their was a loud shriek coming from her room and Thomas hurried up. Showing his only sign of paternally duties.

" Mary?" he asked

"it's the baby" she said while holding her belly tightly with her arms. The left for the hospital on the morning of December 31st and Thomas Mavarolo Riddle was Born. They stayed at the hospital together taking turns holding him. He had his mothers black hair and his fathers blue eyes. He was chubby and had a great smile. The two of them seemed happy for now. A few days later Mary was allowed too come home with the baby. These days seemed the happiest for either of them they shared more time together that they hadn't spent before.

"Mary?" he came into the room holding a tray of food for her while she sat up.

"Yes Thomas?" she was holding the baby so this was even harder for her too do.

"Have your parents seen the baby?" he asked a little too curiously while he put the tray down for her while taking the baby away.

"No not yet why Tomas?" she asked he rubbed his chin while she looked at him for an answer.

"Well I was wondering if you and the baby would like too take a trip" he said while looking out the window with the baby in his arms. Thomas was looking down at the woman who was staring back up at him. She had a twinkling smile that matched his and another good thing was she was new and didn't know their bad reputation. But something didn't seem right about her either, she seemed a little too nice and a little too perfect.

"What are you saying Thomas?" she questioned him while he still looked out the window.

"Well I was wondering if you would like too take Tom Jr too see his grandparents it would be nice for the both of you" he sighed while turning back at her. The staring was going on for awhile now the woman hadn't made any other move. _But if I can get her out of town maybe I can bring her back up here._

Mary was thinking about her answer for some time this bothered him, it probably meant a no. He gave a heavy sigh. She looked at him for a moment and than at Thomas Jr. who was smiling up at her.

"It couldn't be too bad of an idea so I guess I'll take you up on an offer," she sighed. He smiled and kissed her "I'll contact your parents and tell them that you and Thomas Jr. are going to be here by Friday so lets pack your belongings" she sighed and nodded. They looked at each other in a moment of silence. The baby hickup'ed and smiled he went back to looking out the window at the women who was still there.

"Thomas," she said a little softly while she closed her eyes.

"Yes Mary?" he responded while putting the baby down in his crib.

"Are you going to be coming with me too see my parents?"

"No I have a work thing that I have to take care of this weekend I'm sorry tell your parents I say hello" he sighed and looked out the window. She was gone right now. The next day was the day that Mary was set too leave too start traveling. The regular villagers rejoiced at this since that would mean no more snobbish attitude. The farmers market accident was enough to make them glad that they weren't both staying together. That Saturday Thomas Senior and Mary along with Thomas Jr were out at the market. They wanted to buy some ingredients and flowers. But Mr. Riddle got mad at one of the counters who was just a simple villager. He got so mad that the flowers the villager had in his little store had died out and weren't good anymore. They walked out of the farmers market and that was another reason why the towns people hated them so much.

The next day was a blur to Mary since she was going away and had to be rushed onto the carriage that would carry her too her parents house. Thomas went inside when the door bell rang a few moments later. He went through the long dark corridor to get to the massive front door. He opened it and there was the women who was watching him from their garden and bush's.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could come in I brought a hot sandwich," she said too him while holding out a plate.

"That would be wonderful since my wife just left me for the weekend and I don't have anyone too make me food." She smiled up at him thinking that this could be her break. And how she could get closer too him with out Mary interfering. She came in the house and started too look around with wide eyes.

"Your place is amazing I can not believe how nice it is, a lot nice than mine and my brothers place" he laughed at this. Since a lot of peoples houses were just little ones that surround their massive house.

"Yes yes I've heard that before since my wife and I we work for what we won" he said a little uptight she looked at him still wide eyed and laughed.

"Well I heard that you just bought half the valley and that's how you made your money and didn't have too work" he glared at her. This was the first woman too ever really give him no credit since he really did just buy half the valley and self proclaimed to be mayor. She smiled at him and gave him the sandwich.

He took it begrudgingly and walked into the living room. The living room was furnished all In black leather with long escalated book cases with old literature like in each of their studies. There were globes from every generation including theirs. A collection of Thomas's.

"Well you've got a nice Globe collection" she smiled looking at each one of them studing them closely.

"ah yes a habit of mine to get one from where ever I go, antiquing one I got from someone in the village an unmarked package." She gave a little giggle too this since she had been the one who had sent the globe. He looked at her and she just shook her head and continued too look through the room at all the paintings. Monet, Van Goh and some others who she hadn't heard of.

"you've got a nice little collection here" she sighed almost touching one of them before he reached out his hand and stopped her.

"Yes yes mostly my wife's she's an art collector pretty much since that is one of her talents." He sighed and she nodded.

"You have one son don't you?" she asked while inspecting the Monet landscape.

"Yes we have one son named after me and he's my jewel."

"that's sweet you should eat your sandwich while it's warm, the ruben never tastes good while it's cold." He nodded and took a big bite from it, and it was the best sandwich he'd ever have.

"This is simply delcious I've never had a sandwich that good" he smiled for once in his life.

"ah yes I thought that you would like that since you seem like a sandwich man" he chuckled at her saying that. They spent the night together until one am in the morning. She left and told him she would return in the afternoon. When she got home her brother had been up waiting for her.

"where have you been" he growled in his deep voice she looked up at him from the doorway.

"I was out with friends"

"You don't have any friends Merope"

"Don't insult me Morfin!"

"…you weren't with that Riddle man were you?!" he asked almost jumping from his feet.

"No Morfin I wasn't with the Riddle man" she sighed as she took off her long jacket and hung it on their little coat rack next too his. He glared at her from the stair case she glared back.

"Morfin If I'm in love with someone you can not take that away from me I will"

He put his hand over her mouth and hit her upside the head. "He's married Merope! He has a child and plus you'd be a shameful part of our family if you did that" she glared and tried too bite him from where she was standing.

"Don't you dare bite me! It's not sanitary" she laughed. "Sanitary! Is that the last thing on your mind you can not stop me since I just want too be with him and only him!"

"Well Merope im forbidding you too see him and you will never get too see him again!" Morfin shouted as she broke free from his grasp. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door too her room and took out all of her potions. Taking out a love potion book she flipped through the pages trying to find the perfect love potion for Mr. Riddle. On page six was the perfect one too give him a simple yet complex. Spending most of her night making the potion she only got a small amount of sleep before she would go and see him again in the afternoon. Morfin waited for her at the stairwell knowing that sooner or later she would try and escape too see the muggle. This he did not approve of at all since it was in their family legacy too only mary pure blood wizards.

Merope looked down from her door too see if he was still there and he was. She knew he would be there waiting for her since he didn't want her going out today. The first thing that came into her mind was a sleeping spell. But which spell should she use since there was a large selection of spells to choose from. The best one would be the one too keep him asleep for hours on end while she went too see her lover. That was the one she chose. Under her breath she recited the spell and made him pass out on the floor. She ran out of her room and ran out the door love potion in hand.

Thomas was getting worried about where his lady could be since he needed too see her again too get his fill. He began too give up when it reached one thirty in the afternoon thinking that he would never get too see her again. Mr. Riddle knew that the dull drums where the villages lived weren't the best conditions. This made him even worry more so than when he first started to worry. Merope arrived shortly after that she held her skirt in her hand and ran up the stone and brick path way.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Thomas I didn't mean to disipoint you I just had too handle things with my brother!" out of breath she relaxed or tried too on Thomas's shoulder he rubbed her back and told her it was ok. The pair of them went inside where she found the perfect vase for the love potion. That was elongated and pink with some rocks on the bottom. Since Mary had been using that for flowers in the past Merope emptied out the rocks and washed the vase.

"What are you doing?' Thomas looked into the kitchen too see what she was up too.

"Well I've made you something tasteful and good too drink I was thinking of making it a special surprise so get out!" she joked. He did what he was told and went back too their first meeting place. That was the living room with his globe collection. A few moments later Merope came out with the pink vase and a clear silver wine glass.

"Your glasses are truly beautiful," she said with a bright smile as she poured the pink and lavender color liquid into the cup.

"As I said we do our best not too let our reputation down." She giggled at what he said and that made him smile as well.

"Why aren't you having a drink?" he asked while taking the cup from her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Well I'm not that much thirsty and I only brought enough for one any way silly" she smiled and waited for him to taste it. Thomas eyed the glass suspiciously while he looked at the pink and lavender liquid.

"What's the flavor?" putting the glass too his lips and this made her pleased since he would soon take a sip.

"Well I believe its pomogranet or it could even be raspberry you never know now a days anyway" he nodded at this knowing that most food was now food dyes and compressed food. Unlike when he was growing up where everything would be made fresh and lavish. He would do that for Thomas Jr he promised himself eyeing this drink. Only giving him the best of foods for the best and worste of times.

"Well since you made this especially for me I'm assuming I'll drink it." He said with a smile and he took one large glup. Merope stood waiting too see what would happen. She chewed on her finger nail nervously waiting. _Did I do something wrong?_ _Is something not working I hope that it is working I want him to be mine and not that bitches she doesn't deserve him. Unlike me_. She watched him with longing eyes as he looked back at her.

"Thomas…." She asked as he stared at her, this worried her even more._ Speak please speak_. All what she wanted too hear was one word just one simple word. He continued too look at her, she forgot too check what would happen too him while the potion was taking over.

"Yes?" he responded still looking into her eyes that sparkled and glittered in the room. They seemed some how too bounce off of the sunlight.

"Well how did it taste? Are you feeling ok?" she asked him biting some more on her nail she bit on it until it started too bleed.

"It tasted fine, nothing different or bad, tasted like Raspberry" she smiled at this knowing that he was now under her spell. Merope could get him to do what ever she wanted him too now he was in the palm of her hand. This made her feel powerful but she would have too deal with Morfin when she got back. He would not be too pleased but she was pleased with her self. She did good, very good if she could get him to fall under her spell.

"Merope there's something I've been meaning too tell you" Thomas was looking directly into her eyes now. They were sparkling more so than ever before the looked exactly like the sun, he'd never seen that much beauty.

"Yes Thomas what do you have too tell me" she spoke even thou she knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth._ I love you Merope _ those were the exact words that he would speak if the potion went right.

"I love you and I want too be with you forever and never have you leave my side" this made her twinkle even more. Like a bright crystal jewel.

"That I would like , but what about your wife?" she asked knowing she would have too take risks here. Just too be sure everything went according to plan.

"Well I will run away with you and deal with her later lets go now while she's not home it would mean the world too me if you did that" sounding genuine he looked down from her eyes and looked at her face now.

"I'll come back for you," She promised taking both of his hands while nodding.

"What do you have to do why are you leaving?!" he questioned her while moving his hands out of hers.

"I just have a small family matter too take care of I promise Thomas I'll be back in a few hours. Not too long and we'll have a place too stay." Getting off of the sofa she walked out of the room but instead of a walk she did almost a dance. This made him laugh and she looked back at him and left. He couldn't stand too be with out her but their was trouble on the home front. Morfin was waiting for her at the gates too there little house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" he screamed while holding out his fist shaking it at her. she dodged this and ran straight too the house.

"I was out!" she cried while trying to open the door but he blocked it from her. he grabbed her tightly and shook her in his grasp.

"Tell Me damn it where you were exactly I have a right too know where you with Thomas Riddle Merope !!" he echoed through the hall way. This startled her since she had never heard him scream that loudly before. Merope knew that she had too tell him the truth since he would figure out eventually that he was. Especially if she and Thomas had planned too run away together but she did not want too tell that too Morfin since it would just make him angry.

"Merope tell me right now" he said in a calm and soothing voice this startled her.

"….yes Morfin…." She hesitated not wanting too look at him directly since his eyes would be piercing red.

"What are you thinking of doing?" he asked her with an arched eyebrow and holding her chin in his hand. She was shivering and shaking at this point she held her hands together almost in a prayful fashion.

"Well I was going out with some girlfriends and and…" her thoughts began too wonder and think of Thomas back at his house pacing and waiting for her to come back to him.

"You don't have any girlfriends Merope its only me and you as we've discussed before, so lets have you stay here for the evening." Merope nodded at his cleansing tone and this made her feel very stupid.

"Good so we understand that you are staying in this evening right you can go out in the afternoon?" he commanded she continued to nod he smiled and walked away. She grabbed the telephone and dialed Thomas's number only stopping for a second too think about what had just happened. Merope grumbled and waited for the dial tone.

"Hello?" Thomas questioned upon the other line

"Yes Thomas it's me Merope I will not be able too make it back too your place this evening I'm so so sorry" she stuttered.

This Angered Thomas but in one day his Mary would return home too him with Thomas Jr. He had to do something about that before it got out of hand. _We could get rid of the baby leave him someone I could separate from Mary and all will be well._

"Thomas…Thomas…" she said from the other line waiting for a response. This only angered him.

"Yes my darling I'm still here on the phone I was just thinking my wife will be back in one day; when can I see you again?" out of breath he sounded too Merope she thought she had done something wrong.

"Well my brother he" she quieted her voice thinking that Morfin can hear in the room he was in. "Well he doesn't want me sneaking out at night, I'll be there soon I promise you please Thomas think of me, I'll be there in the morning I swear" he said something that she didn't understand. Thomas had hung up the phone on the other end only leaving her with a feeling of betrayal and hurting.

8


End file.
